Whipped cream
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: Whipped Cream is a hetalia x reader series where you get Intimate with the aph character and use food to Have Fun. ;p. tw; food mention (ps; it's not nsfw) [The idea comes from a great friend at dA @Iateyourgummybears
1. Prologue

You were watching tv on your home eating popcorns. It was a romantic movie "The notebook" was its name. You cried when Noah was alone painting and fixing the house Allie liked. You couldn't stand watching this kind of movies but you have a crush now and seeing this movies made you think of how beautiful this will be if you were Allie and your crush Noah.~

It was the part when they were fighting over why Allie left and why Noah haven't wrote the letters. You leaned closer to the screen, IT WAS YOUR FAVOURITE PART FOR HIMARUYA'S LOVE! You were watching concentrating on the screen while the pot of popcorns rested on your lap moving a little bit to your knees ready to fall if you are not careful.

Now, the kiss scene. The rain falling down on them fitting the mood while they were ready to forget everything and go back and possibly cry for a week over the final lost of their first love, you got emotional and started to tear up a bit- I mean, god! They finally kissed they are together again, and well the next scene was they got laid and stuff but in the middle of the kiss while you swooned over the though of you and your crush doing that the phone rang which startled you and made you jump making the popcorn fly over all the place yelling 'WE ARE FREE!~' Well, no, that didn't happen cause we know popcorn doesn't talk not when you look at least. But they did flew around the whole living room.

You placed a hand on your heart feeling how it raced and picked up the phone at the third ring already.

"Hello?"

"Hey _" Guess who was it? Your crush..


	2. Whipped cream & Tea (England x Reader)

_ sat on a chair of Arthur's tea table. He had prepared tea earlier knowing the lady's visit will be soon. He had always enjoyed her company for a good chat with a good cup of tea. That day after certainly noisy Alfred butted into his house with the company of a certain frog- excuse me, French the Brit's mood was under the floor. Mad enough he shushed courteously all of the unwished visitors and after a long sigh of relieve when he heard their steps far away he decided to lit up his mood and what would be better than calling the best company he had? That's how she ended up there grinning at his nonsense jokes and swooning over his accent. I mean, is a **BRITISH ACCENT!** (*clears throat* Sorry, fan-girl moment) So, she was enjoying this visit as much as the he.

"Love, would you like more sugar on your tea?" he asked softly.

Oh god, when he called her love, she felt like fainting "No thanks." she managed to get out her mouth smiling.

After a short chat Arthur remembered something he has prepared for this special afternoon with the special certain lady. He stood up and bowed at her "I will excuse myself a second _" She nodded letting the gentleman know she understood and with that the man disappeared into the house. After a couple of second said man reappears on the garden with a smile on his face and a faint pink on his cheek. He cleared his throat and sat on his chair.

"I'm back, love" she nodded grinning.

After a seconds of thoughts he looked at her and started to blush a bit. "Eer- _ w-would you mind if i d-do something?" he asked, nervous. _ wondered what could happen with the always serious man to make him this nervous. "Of course Arthur" she replied.

Arthur coughed and took a breathe. "Ok" He said, more to himself than to her. After that he took off his pocket a can of whipped cream and showed it to her now blushing madly red. _ stare at him with confusion but Artie was looking down with his eyes closed. After a couple of minutes he sighed and looked at her eyes smiling. She returning the smile curious.

The brit placed a bit of the cream on his finger and then leaned said finger closer to her face stopping before touching her asking with his eyes for permission. She nodded curious and he placed the bit of cream over her cheek, another bit over her forehead. After he was done he kissed said parts with the cream and leaned away from her blushing with a smile on his face. _ blushing as well. But, this wasn't done yet. He placed another bit on his finger and this time spread it over the line of her lips making the girl blush knowing he will lick it off later. A bit of cream was left on said finger thus the man licked it off his finger making the girl go on a daze for a moment.

There he stare at her with the cream on her face.

There she stare at him blushing madly.

Seconds passed and _ couldn't stand more with something on her mouth, she didn't like the sensation of it, so she licked it off herself while the man just watched her lips staring at the tongue moving until there was this certain spot that her tongue couldn't reach and the thick eyebrow man smirked and leaned close to her lips.. Kissing them (The author fainted on this part)both of them smiled into the kiss while the man wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. After they parted Arthur whispered something.

"This is the best tea visit ever" He stated.


	3. Whipped cream & Piano (Austria x Reader)

_ sat on the pian chair next to the aristocratic country of Austria. This man had invited her to listen to his new piece of piano he recently had wrote. She was delighted by the brilliant piece and as she grinned tilting her head side to side along with the music the man was on his full mind over the beautiful music he wrote specially with someone in mind. Of course i don't need to said who was that person, do I? Softly Roddy started to mumble a lyrics at which _ stared at him smiling getting wrapped up in the musical atmosphere. The music sounded around the whole place making all the maids that worked on the Edelstein house stop to listen to the melody.

He stopped. She sighed in pleasure while her lips curved in the most stunning smile.

"Roderich that was..." She giggled. "It was beautiful"

He nodded smiling while a faint pink crossed his cheek... After a few seconds of looking at the keyboard of his piano, Roderich looked up at the girl and bowed "Thank you for coming, I really appreciated it!"

She bowed as well "Thank you for inviting me, I appreciate it" after she finished she covered her mouth while she giggle, thing that the Austrian though it was absoluty adorable and made him smile widely while he leaned a little bit closer to her face. After she realized how close they were a pink blush appeared on her face and his as well.

He stood up and cleared his throat "Excuse me madam, I will be right back" He excused himself with a bow and walked towards his destination leaving a girl almost swoon over the courtesy and chivalry of the man. It wasn't that long until the man walked throught the door of his private piano room to meet again with the wonderful lady who waited for him with that brilliant smile.

"I brought something for a special ocassion. I heard is delicious" he muttered loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Is that so Roderich?" He nodded. "What is it?"

Shyly the Aristocrat sat in front of her on the piano bench blushing a soft red while he avoided to look at the _(e/c) eyes of the curious lady who sat in front of him waiting for an answer. Slowly the man reached to her hand with his left hand and pulled the can of whipped cream he hided behind his back with his right hand. She didn't move waiting for the man to do what he meant to. The blush on his face increased its darkness as he spread a little of the cream on her hand then took it to his lips and kissed it taking the cream away which made the lady blush scarlet.

"Thank you for coming to listen to me and playing with me"

She nodded with the blush on her face as he got the can closer to her lips motioning her to open them "Want to taste?" he asked so she nodded and opened her mouth and he spread a bit of the cream on her tongue. As she ate the cream and flavored the cream with her tongue he smirked "Would you mind sharing?" and before she could say or think what he told his lips were already touching her as his tongue tasted the exquisite cream of her mouth while she let him.

When they parted he softly whispered to her "Is like a new melody"


	4. Whipped cream & Maple (Canada x Reader)

_, sat on Matthew's couch as she did everytime she went to visit her crush. She had been crushed on this man since a long time ago but he was so shy she didn't want to ruin anything so she just flirted with him once in a while and became slowly his best friend which Matt appreciated more than anything cause she was the person who noticed him more than anyone never did.

She was laughing.

"But, is true! A-Alfred did lose. I won the game" Matt whined.

_ laughed again but slowly became a giggled until she stopped "I believe you" She started "But is just that thinking about the face Alfred could have made makes me" she started giggling again "Laugh~"

Matthew understood and laughed remember the whine of his brother yelling something like "I AM THE HERO. I NEVER LOSE! YOU CHEATED!" but lets face it, it was Monopoly. I mean, really? Anyone can win there and sadly Alfred was sent to jail while Matthew bought all the places he could. Anyway, after Alfred left him yelling and complaining he was alone again and called you over. That's how you ended up there on his couch.

"Congratulations then, Mattie~" _ cheerfully said smiling. She opened her arms at him, asking for a hug. This made the shy boy to blush but he couldn't refuse so he leaned in and hugged her tight. As if his life depended of it which made the young girl to blush. He then broke the hug.

"Wait. I-I-I will be r-right back" He suddenly got nervous and was blushing a soft red. He left to the kitchen for a moment but after a couple of minutes he came back to the lady's side blushing and with his both hands behind on his back. She pecked over a side to glance at what he had hiding but before she could see anything he moved hiding it more. He smiled a little bit. "N-N-Not y-yet"

"Why do you sound so nervous Mattie?" _ asked genuinely curious.

Matthew slowly walked to sit on the couch next to her watching down at the floor and then moved his hand showing a can of whipped cream "Cream? Why do you wa-" before _ could finish her sentence the purple eyed boy spread all over her face the cream blushing madly with his eyes closed. The _(e/c) eyed girl gasped and blushed at this then started giggling. "You better explain th-" she was cut off again when the guy licked the cream off her left cheek, then continued to her right cheek, next her forehead going down her nose and rested on it.

"You miss a spot" The girl said licking a bit of the cream that rested on her lips. She smiled while the boy blushed madly and leaned in closer to her lips. There he stopped a very good seconds and after a sigh he closed the bit space that separated them with a soft kiss. Wait, Matthew won't just stay with that, after all he was licking the cream right? Softly and shyly he licked _'s bottom lip smiling into the kiss. After a few minutes of a long french kiss moment they parted (What else did you expected? Canada used to be French territory and Matthew was raised by Francis!And admit it you like French kisses~) Matthew was left swooning.

"Better than Maple" He whispered.


	5. Whipped cream & Beer (Denmark x Reader)

_ sat there on the Danish's couch inside said man's house. After teasing around certain Norwegian for a while he got pulled by the tie and kicked out the Norwegian's home. It was his fault though, Lukas was too fun to mess with so Matthias didn't really got the strengh to not to. Matthias stood outside Lukas's house for a brief time just sitting thinking about who to spend the rest of the lovely day that was. His mind recalled something- better say someone, rathe enjoyable, that's it, the bulb lit up and he choose the perfect girl to call. Of course _ wouldn't refuse! Begin this guy the King. Would she? One does not simply reject the King. Anyways, that is how the girl of (e/c) eyes ended up there enjoying a small talk with the Danish with some beers as 'snack' having a talk about how awesome he was.

"Lukas loves me, that is why he rejectes me so much" he said somehow proud of it.

She just laughed "How does someone can not love you?"

He smirked "Of course you can't reject too much awesomeness" he said at which the girl laughed. "Do not laugh of the King" But even though he said that he was aughing along. They just enjoyed each other's company to not smile at least. They were having a good time until he thought of something.

"Wait here _. I will be back" he said whie he stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. While in while he yelled "DO NOT DRINK ALL THE BEER!" Making the girl giggle in response.

It was no more than two minutes later when the King came back with a can of whipped cream on his mouth. His naughty smirk never leaving his face. "What is that for?" She asked rather curious, but the man only grinned even wider.

"Fun time with the King~" The girl blushed and being ready the man spread whipped cream on his tongue. After a while when the cream was falling for the sides of his closed mouth and she giggled Matthias closed and tasted the cream.

His eyes traveled to her while she stared in amusement "Would you like to taste~" He asked more as a statement that a question. She just nodded. Maybe that was it, because after that nod his smirk came closer to her face inches away. But certainly this Danish would never hesitate in locking lips with a pretty girl and thus he did. When _ realized she was being kissed she remembered the reason why.

Sure, this two persons knew how to enjoy. _'s tongue burst into Matthias's mouth and licked every inch of it tasting the beer and cream while he just made some moves to deep the kiss further.

when the part ways he whispers "I found a better addiction than beer"


End file.
